Wild At Heart
by NightWish4
Summary: WILD AT HEART: Kagome is a wildlife trainer and healer. She works for the government by helping and training injured animals. But what happens to Kagome when she is assigned to a halfdemon with a broken spirit? Read and find out! Inu/Kag and Mir/Sang
1. Chapter 1

_ WILD AT HEART: Kagome is a wildlife trainer and healer. She works for the government by helping and training injured animals. But what happens to Kagome when she is assigned to a halfdemon with a broken spirit? Read and find out! Inu/Kag and Mir/Sang_

_ CHPTER ONE/ PROLOGE _

_ Just another day at the Tokyo center for wildlife…I was working with the newly rescued bob-cats; they had been recently taken away from a group of poachers. As a whole, the group of cats was vicious and scared of most humans, but I have a way with animals. I think that's why my boss, Naraku assigns me to hard jobs like taming the larger animals._

_ I was leaving the Big Cats enclosure, when I saw a truck in the unloading bay. Normally when we have a truck that means a new arrival, but I did not hear about anything new coming in. it was odd that the staff had not received a notice. As I drew closer to the truck I saw Miroku and my best friend Sango unloading the very large crate from the back of the truck. As I rounded the corner Sango caught sight of me and smiled._

_ Hello Kagome, said Sango and Miroku together._

_ Hey guys, what's up, I asked._

_ Sango just shrugged her shoulders and then said No idea, Naraku just told us to unload a new guest to the Canine enclosures._

_ Hmm… that is very unlike him I murmured._

_ Not really…replied Sango, he can seem all kind, but I still feel like he is sneaky and devious behind the curtains. _

_ Miroku butted in and agreed with Sango, trying to get on her nice side I'm guessing because he still had a very bright red hand print on his face.( hahaha! We all love Miroku! )_

_Well we better get going I said. We don't want to keep Naraku waiting…you know how impatient he can get. Heaven forbid us to be 2 minutes late!_

**Alright authors notes: so this is my First fanfic ever..lol: ) so please no flames.. And im going to be working on the plot very soon! This is just the first chapter and I know its short but the next one will be much longer! The next chapter should be up very soon. If you have any questions please review and tell me whats up! R&R! peace and love..bye**

** ~Nightwish4~**


	2. Chapter 2

_WILD AT HEART:_

_ ~CHAPTER TWO~_

As Sango and I were pushing the crate with the new arrival in it to the canine enclosures, we bumped in to Kikio or should I say Kinki-ho. Kikio looked at as and sneered while saying Watch your step Kagome. She flipped her hair at us and walked away, nose in the air. Kinki-ho thinks she is the queen bee, but really she is just a slut, the bad girl type that all the men go for.

I would rather be myself and have a mediocre love life than act so downright smutty just to get the guys. But anyways back to the story… Sango said what's up her butt? I just shrugged my shoulders and said the usual miss princes' attitude. Sango laughed a short choppy laugh but was interrupted by the crate moving and banging against the carts handle. We both looked at it with panicked eyes when it suddenly stopped moving. I grabbed the handle and started running down the hall! Sango caught up quickly as we rounded the last corner before the doors to the Canine enclosures. Sango held onto the cart while I entered the code for the door. When we heard the locks open we pushed the door open together. We walked past the wolves and hyenas and other demonic dogs that could not be identified.

We went to the only open habitat area and saw Naraku and Kinki-ho standing there. Sorry we are late Naraku Sir, we had some trouble with the new arrival…I glanced down at the large crate to explain what I meant further but Naraku interrupted me. Ladies do not worry we had some work to do anyways before you arrived, said Naraku. Oh, ok thank you Sir, I replied. I stole a peak at Sango only to realize she had already gone to meet Miroku for lunch. I was a little hurt that she did not wait for me but I know how she feels about our employer. To be honest I do not care for him either but I do not let that interfere with my work with the animals.

What is it you want me to do with this... I am assuming dog? Yes it is of the Canine species, said Naraku. But it is not your ordinary Wolf or common dog demon. Just as I was about to ask another question Kinki-ho decided to put her two cents in. I hope this is not too much of a job for you Kagome. She smiled at me sweetly but her eyes gave away her true feelings. I could see how much she loathes me. I looked at Naraku and told him with conviction, I accept this challenge. Now please tell me what kind of animal am I dealing with? Kagome he is not fully animal. He is a half demon.

What is the story Naraku? Why is he here if he is a half demon? Naraku answered me in a grave tone, it seems that his family was murdered by bandits and he is unresponsive to anything. Unresponsive to absolutely everything, I asked? Yes, his last relatives called us when he was not eating anymore. He refused to eat and so he is dying. When we came to get him we were forced to crate him because he was very violent with the other handlers. It surprised his relatives because of his sudden emotion and responses to being taken away. But they want what is best for him. And they simply can't give him the support and help he needs to get back into the world Naraku said.

So really he is emotionally scared, I stated blankly. Naraku agreed with me silently by shaking his head up and down. But then told me to get him settled in and to start whatever process I was going to put him through. He thanked me for my time and left without another word.

Well I better get started…hm…he is a half demon so he will want human food. What would he want to eat? Wow, I am really in for it this time. Maybe Kikio was right. Kagome sighed and started preparing the habitat for him while she was thinking of how and what to feed him. Kagome started to wonder what she would do for his sleeping area. Gosh, would he want a bed, or to sleep in some bedding…wow I don't know. Maybe I should ask him and see if I can get him to talk.

All right half demon, I'm going to let you out now. Kagome walked quietly over to the crate and started to open the front side where he could easily climb out. She unlocked it and then slid the crates' side up, half expecting the beast to come running out, she backed away. But nothing happened, as she waited Kagome wanted to say something, but was not sure if it would help.

Kagome took another deep breath and decided to try and coax him out. Kagome walked over to the crate again and stood two feet in front of it. Um, Hello, She asked in a soothing voice. But there was no answer. Half demon you are safe here. No one will harm you. I am Kagome; I'm here to help you with whatever you need. Please come out and let me see you, I promise I will not harm you in any way.

Kagome was silent while she listened for any sign of movement. Kagome went for another approach; she sat down cross legged and waited. After a minuet of waiting, she heard quiet sniffing. It was the first sound she had heard so she knew she was getting somewhere.

Please half demon come out, she pleaded. About 30 seconds after the words came from her mouth, the crate started to shift a little. Kagome scooted back and waited patiently. This is going better than I thought it would, she said to herself. Kagome was looking intently at the crate when she saw a hand come out of the shadow.

As she looked at the hand with great interest, she noticed that the hand was almost human looking. The only difference was that instead of finger nails, he had long sharp claws. While she was looking at the hand she failed to notice the bright amber orbs staring at her.

Kagome felt like someone was watching her so she looked up. That is when she saw his face. Kagome gasped out loud at what she saw before her. This half demon looked almost human. The first thing she noticed was his strikingly long, pale silver hair. Then she saw his perfect shell pink lips spread wide against his milky white teeth. Kagome looked closer and realized that he had smaller almost… fangs. Kagome let out a shaky breath, only to see something atop his head twitch. She saw two small fuzzy doggy ears resting on the crown of his head. But the last thing she saw was his beautiful amber eyes. She was mesmerized by them.

Kagome asked one thing. What is your name half demon?


	3. Chapter 3

Wild At Heart chapter 3

**All right I forgot to say in the last chappie that this one will be Narrated by Our favorite Hanyou..:) lol so here we go:) And disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…: ( sad face..! I wish I did!**

_I awoke in this damned crate! What is going on? Ughh! It feels like I'm moving still. Maybe I'm not out of the truck yet. Then I heard them. Two women talking about something that I did not have patience to listen to. It was starting to get uncomfortable in this wood crate, so I moved a little trying to find a better way to sit. Outside the crate the sweet tinkling voices were no longer talking. So I held still and held my breath starting to get worried. As I waited, the speed of whatever I was in or on..increased considerably. I was almost flung back against the back wall of the crate. Stupid wenches…that hurt._

_ Well I might as well listen again. I heard quiet foot steeps and a low beeping sound. After the beeping, there was a loud pop. Then I was moving again. After about 15 steps we came to a stop. There was the tinkling sound again..it sounded like she was apologizing. There were 15 almost sneaky quiet footsteps and then the popping sound...the footsteps quickly disappeared. I was distracted from the footsteps when a male's voice almost whispered to the tinkling voice. There was another female in the room by the sound of her voice. It was soft and almost aged. It sounded calm and pretty, but not as perfect as the tinkling bells and chimes of the other female. The conversation continued for another quick minuet. And then two people left._

_ There was quiet rustling of cloth and footsteps. I'm guessing the female is moving around the room. There were many quiet noises I could not place, but I heard them non-the less. I heard her take a deep breath and say_ "All right half demon; I'm going to let you out now."

I was not going to answer...even though it was surprisingly hard to resist this angle voice. I heard her pace closer to the crate and my heart beat increased on its own will. She was now right in front of the crate. I heard a very low click and then the small door opened up slowly. I heard her take a few cautious steps back and wondered why…? Surly she did not think I would harm her did she…?

She almost sighed deeply, like she needed the oxygen and then took a few cautious steps in front of my crate. I could see her feet and smooth calves. She was wearing small green tennis shoes. My eyes racked up her cream and roses colored skin and dreamily wondered what it would feel like under my rough hands. I bet it would feel like the finest satin or silk. That is when her scent hit my right in the face. Like a hard brick to the nose. It overwhelmed my entire body.

She said two words and my heart kicked into overdrive. "Um, Hello"

She continued talking and I really started paying attention. . "Half demon you are safe here." "No one will harm you." "I am Kagome; I'm here to help you with whatever you need." "Please come out and let me see you, I promise I will not harm you in any way."

Just by those reassuring words I already wanted to trust this girl and yet I do not even know her.

She sighed again, and then moved to sit cross legged right in front of the crate! This girl was fearless. She waited patiently while I sat there deciding what to do. I was too mesmerized by her scent attacking me, so much so that I did look at the face or this young woman yet. I took a deep quiet breath not realizing that I had been holding it all this time.

I dared to look at her and saw the rest of this fascinating woman. Her legs continued from where I saw them last, up to her short green skirt that was pleated like a catholic school girls uniform. After the skirt she was wearing this very white long-sleeved shirt that fit her curvy body well. Around her neck and the in dip in her blouse was some sort of neck tie. It was green as well. Hanging around her to the length of her mid-back was her obsidian black silky and very shiny hair. If I could reach out and feel it I know it would be just as soft if not softer than her fair skin.

When he looked at her face, he was astounded by her beauty! She had an angels face. What had she said her name was? Ah, yes she said it was Kagome. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. He realized that she was smiling. Her lips… rose red lips were spread across her milky white teeth into a brilliant smile. Her cheeks were flushed a sweet light pink that made his breath catch in his throat. He finally made his way to her amazing eyes. They were bright and brilliant with excitement. The color was unlike anything he had ever seen. They were bright and dark all in one. They had a blue hint to them…but he could not put a name to the color. He could not tare her gaze from her mesmerizing eyes. He was lost in the deep pools they created.

She spoke then. And it took everything in him to concentrate on what she was saying to him. "Please half demon come out, she pleaded." It took him all of 30 seconds to move and to show himself. But he was scared that his appearance would make her hate him. Make her disgusted by his claws and ears… but he still moved forward. He put one clawed hand out of the shadow and let her look at it.

She looked fascinated with it. Not scared or disgusted like someone else would be. So he moved forward almost all the way in to the light. He heard her gasp out loud and he flattened his ears to his head in shame. But she did not look scared. Again he was surprised with how…fearless she was. So he straitened his ears up again so she could see them.

After a full minuet of them looking at each other the girl…this Kagome asked for my name and I want to answer her but I don't know if I can.

"I'm Kagome..it is very nice to finally meet you"...while she said this she reached her hand out and looked at me with beseeching eyes. I very gently nodded with my head so she knew I was paying attention to her. "Please tell me your name." she asked again. "I do not wish to call you half demon or Hanyou all the time." "It is not very nice…don't you agree?"

She was so sweet and innocent sounding...I just had to say something… but then again I do not trust my voice. I shook my head again and smiled at her just a teensy smile.

Her answering smile was so beautiful it was heart breaking.

I decided I wanted to tell her my name. I slowly but deliberately took a deep breath and filled my body with the sweet scent of her…it was like nothing I had ever smelled before. Lilacs and freesia…and maybe some honeysuckle, it was delightful.

"My name is Inu-Inuyasha" I said to her as clearly as I could. Kagome's smile widened again.

"Very nice to meet you Inuyasha", she spoke to me softly. "Now why don't you come out all the way and we can get things started?"

**Wow how was that for you guys? I took a little while to write…I kinda had a Minnie case of writers block but I fixed it. haha so I hope you like this one R&R it's what keeps me writing! Peace and love**

** NightWish4**


	4. Chapter 4

**To my readers: I am so SORRY for how late this update is. I had a lot going on this weekend and last week I had to babysit and work **** as I was planting my garden I hit a red ant hill! I have had my hands full and simply did not have time to update and for that I am truly sorry! So here it is the next chapter of Wild at Heart. Ps **_Kagome _**and Inuyasha will narrate this chappie. Kagome will be italicized and Inuyasha will be bold print.**

_The nameless Hanyou and I looked at each other for what had to have been ages, but it was only a minute. His face was so tranquil, yet so very sad as if he missed something. I had already introduced myself to him. I had held out my hand but he only looked at it and shook his head the teeniest so I knew he was listening to me. _

_ I asked for his name directly this time…I was almost impatient about it I guess, but I really dislike the term Hanyou._

_ He looked at me again, but this time I could see something sparkle in his eyes. It looked like he was thinking something very difficult over in his head…but he looked very determined as well. He smiled at me just a small timid smirk. I gasped to myself at how much more alive he looked. He looked like a small child that had been crying, only to laugh it off. It was very good to see that he wanted to try and be "normal" again._

_ I sat there dumbfounded as I thought about this in my head, when he spoke with a voice that would have brought me to my knees had I been standing._

**"My name is Inu-Inuyasha".**_ His voice was soft yet had an animalistic side to it, which made it very deep. It sounded like soft velvet rolling off his tong. I was temporarily stunned by his voice that I had not responded yet. _

_ "It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha". "Now why don't you come all the way out so we can get things started"._

_ "Inuyasha, I have a few things I need to ask you because I don't know your preference, so please answers me as best as you can". He nodded in agreement…_

_ "Well, I was wondering what you like to eat"?...he looked at me confused ._

_Like he did not understand what I had just said._

_ "Please Inuyasha tell me what you want you eat". "All I want is to help you"._

"_So if I'm gonna help you, you need to eat"!_

**She wants to know what I eat…**

** What do I want to eat besides her….the animal in him said.**

** Inuyasha don't think like that…you're not a perv!**

** I do like rice and meat. Maybe I should tell her that… but then again as I have been looking around I think I'm in an animal rescue place. So why would they have human food? Gosh now I see why she wanted to know.**

_"Well"? Kagome asked. _**She looked so adorable when she was getting impatient.**

** Should I answer her..or keep her waiting? She is just too cute when she is waiting. **

** I better answer her I guess…hmm**

** "I eat rice N meat". **

** She looked at him with a hungry expression, like he was the most intriguing thing she had ever seen. I decided to come all the way out and to stand up. I had been sitting all this time in the damned crate.**

** I shot Kagome a warning glance as I started to get up. She scooted back a foot to gave me more room even though I did not need it. I stepped forward on my knee and straitened all the way up. I did not even look at Kagome's face as I stretched and popped my knuckles, neck and back. **

** I heard her heart accelerate and wondered why. When I looked down at her, her face was utter shock.**

** Kagome just sat the gazed at him with a face that Inuyasha did not recognize. It was starting to make him uncomfortable, not that he did not like her..it just made him feel like he was going to blush…**

** He cleared his throat…and she shook her head. She stood up real fast, too fast because she feel right back down on her ass. **

**Inuyasha could not help it…her face was so damn funny that he let out a very loud chuckle only to see another face on Kagome's beautiful Visage…**

** Her face clouded over with something that could only be anger. It was scary! He could smell and almost see it rolling off of her in ways of fury. She was so angry should could pass as a demoness.**

** She stood up slowly and looked at him with a face that totally said "that was not funny"..Kagome straitened her skirt out and walked away from him.**

** He almost whined when he saw her walking away from him…but he knew better. She turned and said something he did not expect. "**_I'll be back here in a second; I'm just going to grab your dinner". "Please stay here and behave yourself"._

** Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and inclined his head toward Kagome in agreement. He was worried that she was going to yell at him. But she said something so kind…it showed him what kind of person she was. He has only known her for a few hours but all ready he was willing to trust this strange girl. And he made a vow long ago not to trust another human because of the persecution he went through after his mother's death…but he did not want to think about her right now. It would only make him upset. He needed something to get his mind off of gloomier things.**

** Inuyasha looked around his enclosure only to find it better than he expected. It was like a small cherry orchard. There was fresh grass under his feet. And smell of Kagome plus the cherry blossoms mixed together in an unbelievable way. He was intoxicated by the smell of it…and the beauty of the place he was now stuck in.**

** He honestly did not want to talk to people…about what happened. But he really could not go on much longer without speaking much. He was already feeling better because of this Kagome girl.**

** He could not put his finger on it, but he felt as if he already knew this girl. Maybe from a past life…but I don't remember her. I remember that one Miko…that looked like her almost. But the other one…I don't remember her name..I just remember she was very beautiful but she did not act like Kagome…this Miko…was cold and lifeless.**

** Ahh! I need to get away from these old memories! Damn it! **

** What can I think of that won't make me feel like I want to never breathe again…? **

**There is nothing in my life worth remembering…except my mother..**

** But that only brings more pain…and things in my life I don't want to deal with…**

** Inuyasha was ready to laps back into silence….so he decided to climb into the nearest cherry tree. He found the perfect perch that fit his body exactly. Inuyasha sprawled out on the large limb..and tried to relax. Patience was not one of his virtues…! When was that girl going to be back?**

** Hm…her scent still clung to his surroundings. It was one of the most relaxing smells he had ever come across. He wanted her to come back already…her scent was fading from all around him. Slowly but surely he could no longer smell any trace of her beautiful scent.**

** Instead of thinking of his mother… he started to think of Kagome's smile and the feeling of kindness and peace that seems to leak out of her in a pure aura. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep in the tree and was awakened by Kagome returning with his "diner".**

** "**_Inuyasha", Kagome whispered. __Oh, where did he go to now…? I brought my favorite rice balls for us to have. I did not have lunch today so I'm taking my lunch now. _

_ "INUYASHA, where are you"? "I have your diner…it's going to get cold if you don't come and eat it now"! I will set it here so you can eat it when you want but, I'm hungry so I will eat mine right now…Kagome smiled as she opened her bento box…it smelled so delicious, her mouth was already watering. She looked around still trying to find Inuyasha…only to have her eyes fall onto his bento box sitting on the now empty crate._

_ Well I'm tired of walking and standing for right now…maybe I should go sit on the grass while I eat. Yeah… that sounds good and relaxing. Kagome sat down cross legged on the soft grass right under the tree Inuyasha was perched in. she did not know, but as she ate her lunch a golden eyed Hanyou was watching her with the same interest she watches him with._

_ Kagome…your going crazy. There is no way he is gone. Then why ant I find him? He won't answer me but I feel like he is watching me. And yet it seems like he is no longer here…_

_ Oh Inuyasha where could you be? Kagome set down her bento and stood up. She stretched and then set out to find said Hanyou. "Inuyasha, I know you're here!" "Stop hiding from me...come out and eat your food now!" …Kagome sighed and mumbled "Please Inuyasha"_

_Kagome sat down again by her bento in defeat…this was not going at all how she had planned. Just as she picked up her chopsticks to put another rice ball in her mouth she heard quiet laughter coming from above her head._

_ She looked up to see molten gold orbs burning into her own mysterious eyes. At first she was shocked but then she was relieved to see him. She got a good look at him this time..and was shocked at how muscular he was. Even in his blood red rob she could still plainly see his abs and his strong legs as he hung upside down off an enormous tree limb. She was marveling over his abs…I bet I could use them to wash laundry…! Ahh..Kagome shame on you._

_ But it's true she thought to herself…_

_ As Kagome looked at Inuyasha she saw true humor in his eyes..he looked so more approachable when he looked like this. _

_ "Will you come down and eat your diner with me?" asked Kagome._

_ He looked at her with a face Kagome could not place but none the less he jumped down. As he jumped he swung his legs out just in time to land softly on the balls of his feet. When he did so it was so fast all Kagome could see was his landing..and the soft cherry blossoms falling around him like a hallo of pink hovering around them. She nodded toward his food and said, "it's my favorite...I hope you like it." "I hope you like stewed meat and rice balls?"_

_ "My mother made it for me as a treat." "I thought you might like some too." She smiled at him while he sniffed at the bento box it was contained in. to her is smelled wonderful...but through the nose of a demon it might smell different. She sighed and walked to where she had previously been sitting under the cherry tree._

_ Kagome grabbed her chopsticks yet again..Only to drop them when she saw burning golden eyes only inches away from her face…! She made a quiet squeak and then became silent when she saw the tears in his eyes gathering and about to fall onto his beautiful face._

_ There was a hollow sadness that she could feel even though she had no idea why he was suddenly so very sad. Inuyasha backed away maybe six inches… then sat down in his regular doggy pose and whispered _**"thank you" **_under his breath._

_ Kagome looked at this sad man and truly realized why she was here. She had to help him get through this struggle! When she looked again to see his face she could not because of his hair. His bangs covered his eyes and the rest of his long snowy hair hung in front of most of his face. _

_ Kagome picked up her chop sticks in one last attempt to eat her food before she had to get back to work. When she took a bite of rice, Inuyasha opened his box and tried a piece of meat. He looked up at her with red eyes from crying, but he had a small milky white smile._

_ "Do you like it Inuyasha?" I asked. He nodded yes with his head and took another bite. I smiled at him and started eating again as well. It was a quiet meal, but a nice one. When I finished I stood and went to throw away my trash. As I did Inuyasha stood too. I looked at him whit a questioning look. He held out his hand for my box. He grunted a little noise in his throat…I guess he wanted to take care of it. I pointed to the trash bin over by the door of his enclosure. He nodded and I handed him the empty bento box._

_ Inuyasha took two fast bounds and had already disposed of the empty boxes. He was a scarlet blur as he bounced back to her under the cherry tree. _

_ So what now….? Kagome thougt._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Wild at Heart

Kagome's Pov:

Inuyasha swiftly sat down next to me again and waited quietly while I thought of something to say. When I brilliant idea came to me I smiled brightly at him and his molten eyes warmed a bit. "Inuyasha I have been struggling with a group of abandoned wolf pups. They are at times too aggressive and longing for a pack that they will never have. I could use some help with feeding time and play time today. Would you like to help me?"`

He looked at me with almost pleading eyes. Like he wanted me to understand something I was obviously not getting. "Did I offend you? I'm so sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to…..just as I was about to finish my apology Inuyasha shook his head and said "No K gome I am fine."

He looked at me and smiled a teensy smile. I felt my face warm up and I don't know why… I felt myself smiling back at him and before I could stop myself I had reached out and patted his hand that was resting on his knee .I heard him take a deep breath in through his nose and tense up …but as I smiled at him he relaxed and a peaceful look spread along his face.

"Will you help me Inuyasha, I am really out of Ideas to make them trust me more." He looked at me and swiftly nodded yes. "Good, then let's get going"

I stood and began walking toward the door of the enclosure when I realized he was not fallowing. "Inuyasha, it is only a few doors down and as long as you stay with me no one will harm you. So come on lets go already, the pups are hungry." Inuyasha stood and again as a blood red blur appeared next to me. "Wow you really are fast." He simply nodded and smirked at me.

"All right don't let the compliment go to your head." Again he nodded while smirking. Well too late for it not going to his head. I giggled at his expression as I unlocked the door and began to open it. "Inuyasha please stay very close to me, I do not want my manager thinking you are trying to escape. Do you mind if I hold onto your arm? It's just to show that you are walking with me." That and I want to be close to you…I thought.

He seemed to think about it…as if he really had to think if that was ok with him. His eyes warmed a fraction and he reached for my right hand that was resting on my hip. Inuyasha looked me straight in the eyes while he reached out and gently cupped my small hand as if it was the most delicate thing he had ever seen and touched before. He traced the lines of my palm while he studied my entire hand. The feeling of his hands on mine was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. Where ever he touched he left trails of goose bumps and at the same time scorching flames that smoldered under my skin. I watched his face as he still trailed his clawed fingers against my own. I could see a burning emotion in his eyes that made me want to blush and yet I felt comfortable around him. He patted my hand as I had his and then placed my hand on his arm with a finesse I did not know he could have known. I squeezed a little finding his muscular upper arm underneath the thin yet durable fabric of his wrap. Inuyasha puffed out his chest a little and stared down at me with eyes that threatened to burn through my own.

I took a quiet deep breath and started out of the enclosure with Inuyasha at my side. The door closed behind us as we walked at a leisurely pace down the hall and to the pup's enclosure. I felt so clumsy walking next to him because his movements are so fluid and smooth. He seemed to be looking around but not paying close attention. I saw him stealing peaks out of the corner of his eye at me. I blushed a little under his constant watching.

The walls around the Animal shelter are blank and white; there is nothing to look at. When we reached the door Inuyasha stiffened and sniffed the air. I entered the password and the door locks clicked open. I watched as his ears flickered back and forth between me and the door. I pushed open the door and reluctantly released my hand from his arm as I prepared to be met by hungry wolf pups. We walked through and I closed the door as quiet as I could and still they came running.

"Kagome, I can tell…they at some point had demon in them." "Like a great ancestor?" I asked. He nodded at me and then crouched down in a dog like position while the pups huddled around us. They sniffed at Inuyasha but seemed to except him even though I'm sure they could smell the demon in his blood.

"K gome come" he pointed his index finger down. "Like you?" I asked him. He huffed and I assumed that meant yes. So I crouched down as lady like as I could in a skirt and sat like Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave an approving look and then focused on the hungry pups. He picked the smallest male up and handed him to me. I gently took him and tucked him into my arms close to my chest. I was wondering what he was doing and then the though came to me. "Are you going to teach me Dog etiquette?" he smiled and nodded. I guess I caught on faster than he expected. "Do what I do." He instructed. Ok simple enough.

I watched as Inuyasha picked up one of the white females and held her close to his face. She looked at him and he leaned his face in and rubbed his cheek against hers until his nose was in the fur behind her ear. He inhaled. I'm guessing taking in her scent. He began to pull away but before he did she licked his cheek and made a cooing sound. A smile lit up his face and he pulled away all the way and cradled her to his strong muscled chest in a way that made me want him to hold me like that.

He looked over at me with the same angelic smile and my breath caught in my throat. He was so handsome it was scary. He looked at me and then slowly moved his gaze to the small pup in my hands. I nodded to him and started what he had shown me to do. I picked up the pup under his front legs and looked at him. He did not meet my gaze at first but after about 30 seconds of waiting he did and when he did I leaned in toward him. His eyes looked scared but I still leaned in farther. I brushed my left cheek onto his right very gently and then moved even farther too where my nose was very close to the back of his ear. His fur was soft and short. It tickled my skin. I took a deep breath of his scent and found that I could smell it. It was very woodsy and almost clean smelling. I pulled away slowly allowing him to register what I had just done. Just as I began pulling away he nipped my left ear and then licked it. It tickled so much that I laughed and pulled him into my arms.

Inuyasha laughed with me and it was a rich deep sound that made goose bumps appear on my arms. I met his gaze that I could feel boring into me and when I did I was taken aback by what I saw. He looked the happiest I had ever seen him. His smile was so big I could see his fangs that he tried to hide from me earlier. "What did I just do?" I asked him in an amazed tone.

He seemed to ponder what to say and kept opening and closing his mouth. He finally settled on something because he started to answer me. "Submissively asking for trust." "Wow really…that is really cool. Where did you learn that?" I blurted out. "My mother." Was all he said. I felt the emotions he kept locked away but said nothing that might upset him more.

Inuyasha sighed and then rolled onto his back still holding the pup. He let his arms slid to his side while she lay upon him. All together there were five pups. Three males and two females. I let down the pup I was holding and stood up. "Inuyasha, keep an eye on them please. I will be back I have to go to the store room next door to get there food." "Ok?" "Yep" was all he replied. At that I quietly walked out the door making sure it was locked and then turning to my right to the next door.

Inuyasha's Pov:

I watched as she sashayed away and out the door. God, that girl was beautiful. Watching her with the pup like that was amazing. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was a demoness…not just for her temper but for her natural way around animals. But most of all…seeing her act that way toward wolf pups that are not her own makes me see how much of a good mother she would be. After only knowing her for a day I already wanted her to be the mother of my children…wanted her to be the one ill l- and be together with forever. I don't really …_love _her do i? How could I after only one day.

Hmm. I can hear her in the next room over getting the pups food. They aren't even old enough for a full solid food diet. I bet they are still drinking milk. Two of the males were play fighting the other was curled up next to my arm the small female was still laying on top of me while the other was watching her brothers fight, she looks like she wants to play. I smiled to myself… this as going to be fun. Kagome and I are going to play fight with the pups. I closed my eyes and remembered the feel of Kagome's hand in mine. It was so warm and small and dainty. I was lost in the memory when I heard her walking back…


End file.
